High School: Freshman
by Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits
Summary: Meredith goes to high school you can just think of the craziness that'll be going on. AU
1. First Day

High School:Freshman

**_I'm not giving up on Dark and Twisty if that's what you're thinking. I'm still going to write about it for my dedicated readers. :D _**

**_Now, about High School:Freshman. I'm hoping to write three other stories after this one. You know; freshman, sophmore, junior, & senior. (And if anyone cared I'm a freshman! That's where I got the idea of the story.) Yes, I know what you're thinking. Is it going to be like the other high school stories written? I, personally, hope it doesn't turn out like that but, sighs what can you do? Oh, yeah. This story is slightly AU. Because Meredith still lives in Seattle like the majority of the rest of the characters. By the way if anyone was wondering they're all in the same class, err... grade. Sorry if that kinda confused you if it did. My school calls all the different grades classes, as in I'm class of 2011. So, yeah. And I'm also sorry if you weren't confused and I just confused you. :(_**

Chapter 1

She had dyed her hair pink over the summer for school, mainly to piss off her mom. But at the same time she liked it so it was a win-win for her. Her mother. How was she supposed to explain_ the_ Ellis Grey? Well for one she's a surgeon. A really good surgeon. One of the best they say. But a horrible mom. She's barely there and when she was there all she did was complain how she could do better and how she needed to be a doctor. What if she didn't want to be a doctor? Huh? What if she wanted to be an author or a teacher? Nope, not good enough for _the_ Ellis Grey. Nothing is.

She looked around for anyone she reckonized. Sure she saw and knew people from elemntry and jr. high but would they remember the quiet girl in the back? Or, well front for those weird teachers who alphabetize the classroom. Before that she didn't have pink hair, at least now someone will remember the pink hair girl, right?

No, Meredith Grey is no loner. She has, had friends. Lots of them. Then when she wouldn't let them come over they thought that she was hiding something. It wasn't her fault she became dark and twisty. If anything its her mother's for trying to be the best she forgotting that at the same time she's a mother.

The hussle and bussle of high school was starting to get to her, or at least her tiny body. The outside and inside buildings were always packed with people. Being small has no advantages, especially when you're suck inbetween two heavy set guys. She finally squeezed through and scanned the halls for her classroom.

She checked her slip again, _Jonson, Room 25_.

"Room 20, room 21, room 22..." Meredith whispered counting the numbers as they pass by.

Unaware of her surroundings, two guys ran past her knocking her down. She could the snickering echoing in her head. She rolled her eyes and tried to pick up everything she dropped. She reached over for her notebook.

"Hi," a perky blond stood in front of her,"Need some help?" Before Meredith could answer she kneeled down with her picking up her algebra books,"I'm Izzie!"

"Meredith."

"What's your next class?" she asked overly perky. She was going to get on Meredith's nerves.

"Algebra."

"Really me too! I have Jonson!" she smiled wide.

_Oh great._

"Me too," Meredith's frown deepened. A class with Barbie.

"Oh my god! Come on! Let's go," Izzie ushered Meredith into the crowded classroom that had round tables that reminded her of kindergarten groups.

"First day of school," the piette woman called out from the other side of the room,"Feels strange, doesn't it?" she chuckled,"Okay then, lets get to it! Here's the syllabuss for this year. I need your parent's signature and yours. I want this by Monday."

Meredith picked up the green packet. Her mom wouldn't sign it, she comes homes too late. When she does all she does is eat then sleep. Meredith learned where her mother keeps her stamp. Apparantly she has this stamp that has her signature of it and whenever she has papers to sign she stamps it. Meredith stole that stamp she found and used it at every oppertunity.

"Grey? Meredith Grey?" she called out for the third time.

Meredith flushed,"Here," she looked down in embarrassment. Now Jonson is going to remember her as the girl who can't even do role-call right! Just the way she wanted to start the first day.

"Get out your textbooks, we are going to start on page twelve. Order of Operations," she announced.

"Great," a boy scoffed,"Homework on the first day," he rolled his eyes. His name was Alex Karev. Meredith knew him from last year, he was an ass. Period. No doubt about it.

Meredith looked on the board for the assignment. Page twelve two-fourty, evens. Easy. She went through the assignment in a flash. She stared at the page in front of her filled with numbers. She looked to her left to see who's sitting next to her. Cristina Yang. Of course she was done first. She was always done first. She was so overly completitive about everything.

"I got done first," she grinned.

"Yup," Meredith tried not to roll her eyes. For the longest time Cristina has always been Meredith's competitor. In everything. They also had a weird relationship where sometimes they talked. It wasn't often but sometimes it was nice.

First period ended and Meredith walked through the halls looking for her next class. Art. She didn't want it. She wanted something else, like Spainish or French for her units to go to a university. But she got Art.

She sighed and sat in a brightly painted chair. The room had four rows of black tables that was actually two tables pushed together to make one big table. It kind of reminded her of her seventh grade science class when some lab tables in the back were pushed together to make one big one.

The art teacher, Mr.Eddison who wanted people to call him Mr.E, passed out a similar green sheet that Jonson passed out except that this one was for art. They also got a white supply sheet.

Meredith stared at the clock behind Mr.E as he read what they do in the classroom. The only words she heard was notebook and tomarrow.

A guy with thick black hair and blue eyes walked in the door. He gave Mr.E the green slip and walked over to were Meredith was sitting. She watched the way he walked over to the table taking the seat in front of her. When he caught her staring he flashed her a gorgeous smile. Meredith wanted to melt right then and there. Art class was going to be a lot more interesting than Meredith thought.

* * *

Mer walked out of the classroom an into the chilly Seattle air. She sat on a concret bench with a paw print on it. She took out her notebook and started to write. She wrote anything an everything that came to mind. Including the boy. 

Who was that guy? She's never seen him before. She settled on the guess that he was a transfer student. He was not from Seattle, Canada, or California. He wasn't dressed right to be from there. He didn't look tanned so the west isn't right. So she concluded that he was from the east coast. New York seemed to stand out in her head the most for some reason.

The bell rang indicating brunch was over. She walked over to the gym/P.E. area. She listened to her iPod the whole time. The teachers either didn't care or was really retarded and didn't notice that a dozen people wasn't listening to them.

* * *

The day was over, and the threw her backpack on the kitchen counter. She grabbed the phone and ordered a Extra-Large pizza, all meat with mushrooms. She watched TV musing to herself about her day.

So far she had four classes with Barbie. She kept on sitting next to her and talking to her like she cared. She also have six classes with the new guy. So far she's been staring at the back of his head in all of her classes that she didn't get a chance to find out his name. He's just... Wow. Apparantly the school is trying out this new project on them. Called families. Basically you have, mostly, the same people in your classes. It sucks. She doesn't like anyone in her classes, well except for him...

**_The only way I'll know how to fix my mistake is if you tell me. Review! I like to hear people's opinions! I like to know if the chapter was crappy or if it was great. Help me help you! Hee Heee... That sounded like I was some kind of shrink... :)_**


	2. What's She Got?

Chapter 2

"Hey," Cristina Yang said going through her locker.

"Hey," Meredith put her Algebra book and binder back inside.

"So, you're in four of my classes," she said bluntly.

"Yup."

"Yup."

"See ya," Cristina walked off into the classroom early to try and squeeze some extra credit from Jonson, even though she doesn't give any.

Meredith stared at her locker. It was orange. What type of school has their school colors orange then paints half of their lockers that color? It was the ugliest color in the world, or so Meredith thought. And the school was full of spirit. So much so that they're having an assembly today after first period.

Mer walked to her classroom and sat down in her seat from yesterday. Alex was talking to the new guy, who was apparantly in all of her classes, about how 'fucked up' this teacher was.

The bell rang and Jonson comented to put the homework in the middle of the table so she could collect it after roll.

Meredith followed the rest of the class into the large gymnasium. There was grey bleachers on both sides and in the middle was a basketball court. Above the court was a scoreboard with all of Hazel Wolf's sponsers.

Cheerleaders entered the gym and they started playing music. Meredith watched, barely intersted, in the blond girls throwing themselves in the air and doing flips.

"It takes a lot of brains to dance like that," Cristina muttered sarcastically making Mer laugh.

As if on cue they started punching their arms in the air and shaking their bodies in a Meredith wasn't interested to see.

"I see what you mean," Meredith said.

"I think they're good! It takes a lot of guts to go do that in front of thousands of people! I'd like to see you do that," Izzie defended the cheerleaders.

"Easy for you to say," Cristina scoffed making Iz look down. Meredith felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl for some reason.

"WELCOME HIGH SCHOOLERS FOR A NEW SCHOOL YEAR!!!!!!" shouted the school's activity director.

"Oh, great," Cris muttered,"She's even perkier than the cheerleaders," Even Izzie laughed at that.

"DID YOU HAVE A GOOD SUMMER?!" she shouted without a mike. The whole crowd went wild except for three girls, guess who,"FANTASTIC! LET ME INTRODUCE YOUR PRINCIPAL, MSR.TELKIN!!!!!"

"Thank you, Ellan," she said into the mike. The principal didn't look like any pricipal Meredith has seen before. She looked more like a woman who's been teaching for a couple of years,"I would like to welcome the school year of 2007-2008! Yeah! Let's welcome out new staff...!" She listed all of the new staff that joined this year.

The assembly went on for hours with 'activities' that were more than weird. Cristina constantly laughed at how overly perky they all looked. Mer's guess is that they were all high.

"Who's that new guy?" Izzie asked staring at the guy Meredith couldn't keep her eyes off.

Meredith shrugged,"How am I supposed to know?" Meredith said while the trio was walking around the school. They found a spot on the grass by the ampitheatre.

"He's hmmm..." Izzie sighed.

"Hella hot," Cristina smirked.

"Tell me about it," Meredith couldn't help but to smile.

Cristina and Izzie stared at her,"What?"

"Hmm?" Meredith asked confused.

"I thought your type was something like him," Izzie's thumb indicated towards bad boy Mark Sloan in his leather jacket and tight jeans that he made them slightly sag.

Meredith gagged,"Seriously? Manwhore? Ugh, no way."

Izzie shrugged,"I didn't know."

"Well, I don't know. I kinda want an actual relationship, you know? Not something that lasts a week then its over," she doodled on the edges of her paper.

Cristna looked at the new guy again,"I heard Addision liked a new guy."

"Great, there goes my chances," Meredith sighed.

"Addision... Isn't she that red head cheerleader?" Izzie thought.

"Oh, yeah. Little miss perfect," Cristina rolled her eyes,"Her parents buys her _everything._ Look at her," Cristina points at the red head entering the room.

"She only wears top name brand clothes. Last year we had an assignment that was if you could get rid of three things what would it be, she asked if it was hypocritical to get rid of name brands if she wore them," Meredith put in.

"There she goes for the kill," Izzie commented.

Addison sat next to the new guy and flashed him a smile all guys fell for. She tapped her pen on her chin saying something to him.

"What is she saying!" Izzie urged to know.

"SHHH! I'm trying to read lips!" Cris concentraded.

"OH, DEREK! YOU ARE _SO_ FUNNY!" she laughed. Derek looked a little nervous.

"We didn't need you to read lips to hear that," Meredith spat. Why does the guys always fall for Addison? What was so special about her other than she's gorgeous, has fantastic hair, is a cheerleader, and wears cheesy top quality clothes.

"Okay, his name is Derek," Izzie said.

"I can't watch," Meredith looked down at her backpack.

"She just asked him out!" Cristina said.

"Ugh," Meredith put her hands to her pink hair trying to block out what Cris was saying.

"He said yes!" Izzie gasped.

"Just great," Meredith muttered.


	3. Ordinary

Chapter

Meredith was walking home after the first day of school. She lived about a mile from school, decent walking distance. Cristina and Izzie decided to come along. Mer didn't mind, she was actually glad to have someone else to come home with instead of an empty house.

"I can't believe he said yes," Izzie siad to Cris.

"They always say yes to her, she's Addison!" Cristina said bitterly.

"Wait a minute is that him?" Izzie asked on the porch of Meredith's house. She was pointing across the street where she saw Derek walking into the house.

"He lives acrosst the street from you?" Cris was surprised.

"I guess," inside Meredith was secretly doing her happy dance. She put her metal key inside the lock and turned the knob.

"Lucky! He's so..." Izzie paused.

"McDreamy," Cristina finished for her.

Meredith stared at her,"McDreamy?"

"That's about right," Izzie nodded,"He is McDreamy."

Meredith turned on the TV to MTV. She got out a bag of chips and placed them on the coffee table. She sat on the plush green couch and tried to stop thinking of the new boy, who's now going out with Addison.

"Mer? Where's your Mom and Dad?" Izzie asked.

"Not here," Meredith muttered.

"Oh," Izzie looked down.

"You should have a party here," Cris randomly said.

Meredith stared at her,"What?"

"Yeah," Izzie said excitedly,"I love parties."

"But I-" Meredith stared.

"We need music and food," Cristina said over her.

"And people! Lots and lots of people! I'll invite people!" Izzie was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"But I don't think-" Mer tried again.

"Next week will be good. So next week," Cristina said confindently.

"Next week," Izzie smiled high-fiving each other.

Meredith stared at the both of them. Did they just plan a party at her house with out them asking her? Did she just let them? What did she just put herself into?

* * *

Meredith walked outside to throw the remaining trash in her house in the bins. She was rolling them out into the edge of the sidewalk when she heard footsteps coming close to her. 

"Hi," a voice said.

"Oh, hi," she said when she realized it was Derek.

"I'm new and I was just wondering if you knew where the closest grocery store was?" he asked flashing Meredith a smile that made her knees go weak.

"Umm, you go down there," she pointed,"Make a left, go straight and there it is."

"Thanks," he started to get on the bike he was leaning on,"You're in a couple of my classes right?"

Mer nodded. Butterflies filled her stomach happily when she knew he remembered her. Why was she making a fuss over some guy? He was just a guy! Who has amazing hair and the most gorgeous eyes that sparkle...

Meredith shook her head as if to make herself stop thinking like that,"Yeah, I am."

"Cool," he started peddling slowly,"See ya."

Meredith leaned on her trashcan staring at Derek as he disapeared when he turned the corner. Why did she care about him so much? Her mom's car pulled into the driveway.

"Young people don't know how to get out of my way!" she huffed walking up the steps.

"Hi Mom," Meredith muttered.

"Did you see that boy? Where is his Mom? Riding in the street like that! He'll get himself ran over! See Meredith? You need to be responsible! You have to go beyond ordinary! Be extrodinary!" she rambled on how Meredith needed to be a surgeon and stop fooling around. Mer heard it a thousand times and just ate chocolate fudge ice cream when her mom thought she was listening to her.

"Meredith! Are you even listening to me?!" she shouted across the room.

Mer started climbing the steps to her room with the tub in her hands,"Every word!" she rolled her eyes and shut the door. Her mom, the Ellis Grey doesn't even realize her child isn't special at all. Ordinary. That's all she is, ordinary. She's not extrodinary at all.

_If you would get to know me  
Maybe you would love me  
I'm so ordinary_

_Dragging 'round an old guitar that I can't even play  
I fade into your background like a piece of yesterday  
I might be a nobody to you  
But somewhere they're gonna listen_

_If you would get to know me  
Maybe you would love me  
I'm so ordinary  
And if you would let me know you  
Maybe I would show you  
Wouldn't we be something?_

_Sad the way we always seem to pass by one another  
Hiding, so afraid of the things we might discover  
Caught up in a moment that only you can live in  
You never know who's giving the air that you might breathe in_

_[Chorus_

_Saving Jane "Ordinary"_


	4. Stupid Cat Man

Chapter 4

**_I'm so sorry its been so long! School has been keeping really busy. :( But at least it gives me more to write about, right? So let me get to the point and present the semi-long awaited chapter 4._**

Meredith jogged up the steps towards her fourth period class trying not to be late because her P.E. teacher took five minutes of her dressing time to lecture the class how to pass a football.. Mr.Tinks, and no that is his real name. For the first few weeks people snickered when they read his name on the board or called his name for his attention. It was starting to get annoying, to Meredith at least. So what if he had the name of an old ladies old cat? Her last name was Grey almost like the color except with a _e_ not an _a_. But they were immature idiots. Why did their opinions matter so much?

Meredith sighed and walked into the class. No one noticed that she walked through the door. Alex was standing in the space between the row of desks and Mr.Tinks desk talking to him about last night's football game. He paused for a second to see that Mer was scowling at him while tapping her foot waiting for him to move. He smirked and continued with his conversation.

Grumbling in frustration, Meredith walked the longer way towards her desk slamming her books, a little too hard, on the desk making a loud snap. Everyone's eyes were on her and she looked down blushing. She didn't want the _whole_ class to stare, just get on Alex's nerves.

"Please don't slam the book on the desk," Mr.Tinks lectured while Alex snickered.

She folded her arms glaring at Alex, who was full of it. And he knew it too. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Nice going Grey," he slid into his seat still smirking.

Meredith looked down grinding her teeth together. Why did he bug her so much? Why did it bother her so much? Meredith shrugged it off.

"Good morning class," Tinks announced right after the bell rang. No one answered his lame attempt to greet the class,"I said, GOOD MORNING CLASS!"

Cristina raised her arm up high,"Mr.Tinks! Its eleven."

"So? When is noon?" he asked in a chipper voice that made Meredith shiver.

"Twelve," Cristina muttered.

"Okay then," he smiled,"Good MORNING class!"

"Good morning," everyone groaned.

"Better," he smirked. Clearly he was enjoying their pain and punishment,"Write down the agenda. You have one minute then we'll start discussing the value of life."

Meredith knitted her eyebrows together. She thought this was English not Psychology. She twirled a strand of her hot pink hair with her left index finger while she wrote the agenda with her right hand.

"Times up," he announced a little too loud surprising Meredith making her tug on her hair surprised.

Mr.Tinks sat on his red wooden stool and rested his head on his hands,"I want everyone to contribute something to the class. Anything. Just, talk to each other, not me but to your classmates. Now, if a person kills someone else then is it okay for that person to die?"

The classroom was silent.

_What was with this guy? Why did he want to know what we feel or think? Why did he even care?_

"Mark?" he called.

"Hmmm? Well, I don't know," he shrugged,"I guess they do if it was on purpose or something. I guess it depends on what they did. Like if was an accident then I guess it's okay."

Who knew he could be deep?

"Cristina?" he asked.

"Why not? He killed a man and didn't think twice about it. He deserves to die," she said monotonely.

"Hmmm..." Mr.Tinks tried to say that casually but his fear of Cristina was obvious.

"Well, I think he only deserves to die if he killed someone younger," Alex countered,"I mean it's young and has a lot of life to live and some one who's like forty has lived their life."

"So its okay for them to die?" I snapped a little too harshly.

"What's your take on this Ms.Grey?" Mr.Tinks could see this could get interesting.

"Well, just because a person's old doesn't mean they could just die," Meredith tried to keep her voice from quavering,"What if the person who's middle aged and had a kid, right? That 'old' person is all that kid has. And so then its okay to let that person to die and let that kid's life be turned to shreds? Is that fair?"

"So you'd let the kid die?" he turned around to look at Meredith with his piercing eyes.

"No I-"

"But it sounded like you would," Alex cut her off.

"I didn'-"

"I'm just saying that it sounded-"

"Let her finish," Mr.Tinks interrupted Alex,"Well?"

"Okay, lets say the kids a teenager. Who wants to adopt a teenager, right? So then the kid has a hard life living with foster parents and grows depressed with the constant reminder that his Mom or Dad of whatever died. Then he commits suicide. In the long run they both die," Meredith said a little too fast. She was slightly out of breath.

It was dead silent. All eyes were on Meredith confused and startled by her little out burst. Then everyone bursted out laughing. Meredith looked down, her cheeks burning. She bit her lip hard trying to control the wave of emotion over coming her. Her instinct to go run and hide into the girl's bathroom and cry her soul out.

"Well, that one mighty dark opinion," Mr.Tinks managed to get out between laughs.

Meredith looked up with spiteful eyes at her teacher.

_Stupid cat man. Stupid class. Ugh! Why did I even bother speaking up?_

Meredith quickly looked down at her binder filled with a quick sketch she did last year of her backyard. She crossed her arms protectively over her fragile body and soul. She knew this was going to happen. Everyone laughed at her. Not only was she a klutz but she was an idiot. She spoke too fast some people couldn't understand her because she jumbled her words together.

A large lump started to form in her throat. The bell finally rung and Meredith started quickly out of the class clutching her English book and binder to her chest. She jogged back down the steps. She walked quickly through people trying to avoid anyone she knew. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to do anything with anyone. She needed to be alone.

_"Mommy!" a young girl called. Her bright eyes shiny. She was young and innocent with so much hope and dreams._

_"Not now Meredith," Ellis said without looking up from the computer they just bought._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I did!" she put her crayon drawing on the desk so her mother could see what she's accomplished._

_"Meredith!" her mother looked down at her with cold eyes,"Mommy's doing work."_

_"But look Mommy! I made a picture of us! I want to a artist when I grow up!" she smiled proudly at herself._

_Ellis laughed at her daughter's naivity,"Meredith, being an artist is a very impractical dream. You have a greater chance of being struck by lighting than to be a artist."_

_Meredith's lower lip quavered. She turned around so her mother couldn't see her tears. She knew her Mom would certainly yell at her and call her childish and say to grow up. Meredith ran out of the room and got out the matches that her nanny, Mary, said not to play with. She took the wooden stick and swiped it like she saw Mary do on her birthdays to light the candles. She through it on her drawing and watched it burn into ashes. _

_Her mother's laughter rang in her ears. The cruel spiteful laughter. The little nine year old fell to the floor crying._

_This is the day that Meredith gave up on dreaming. Gave up on hope, all because she just wanted to be an artist._


	5. Party Time

Chapter 5

All day people were giving Meredith really odd looks. Eventually she just ignored the smug grins and the winks. Why are these people looking at her funny? What? Her was her blond hair showing? No, that's not it...

Mer thought about it some more until Barbie came up with the complete package of bubbly blondness. Jumping up and down in excitement. She seems a little extra perky today...

_What's with everyone?!_

"Oh my gosh!" she said giddily,"I can't wait for tonight! Just imagine, a _real_ high school party! _Our_ high school party! Nobody can, like, kick us out because it's _your_ house!"

Meredith winced.

_Oh, that's why. Great. Just freakin' great._

"Oh, right the party," my tone bored. Just great. A party. With people - lots of people who don't even know her! A bunch of people partying at her house that doesn't know her! Maybe they knew her at one point, but they forgot. They all forget.

"Sounds like you'll be the life of the party," Cristina joked slamming her black locker. Lucky, she doesn't have to have the neon orange one.

"Ugh," I groaned,"Stop reminding me about it."

Cristina raised her eyebrow,"You know that its at your house right? That means there is no way of avoiding it. So just, suck it up."

"Um," I started not sure how to answer,"Thanks?"

"Any time," she snickered. I guess me being confused is funny to Cris.

Sixth period rolls along. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until school lets out. Then in a couple of hours my party, that I didn't even want, will start. This sucks. She didn't even wanted this dumb party anyway. And if her memory serves her correct then this was all Izzie's idea.

It's all Izzie's fault, it's her torture for her. Damn it Izzie! All I did was drop my stuff and now you're throwing a party at my house! These sort of things can only happen to me. They always happen to me. I'm some sort of giant magnet for bad luck. Which, you know, totally sucks.

The final bell rang leaving her ears numb since she sits by the open door, which just happens to be next to the loudest bell at the school. See what I mean about the bad luck thing?

Izzie was chatting away the time while walking to Mer's house. They needed to come over and set the party. Meredith made it very clear that she would do nothing except supply the house. And since that's done she can do whatever. Whatever is watching Izzie and Cristina run back and forward in her old pink bike with a basket to carry some of the food in. They've all saved up about two hundred dollars for the affair and thought that was enough for the amount of people that Izzie invited.

Or at least Izzie hoped so. There's nothing worse then a bunch of jocks with no food. What's even worse than that is a bunch of jocks with food. So, take your pick.

In a daze Meredith saw her boring old house begin to transform slowly with soda, lots and lots of soda, and food. Food covered all the tables and stuffed the refrigerator. And then an hour before the party they'll order ten extra-large pizzas. They were set. For the food at least.Entertainment was easy. Pop in the good ol' iPod in the huge speakers and you're set.

The only thing Meredith was only slightly worried about was her Mom. What if she decided to come home early? Or what if the party goes over two a.m. (the time Mer's Mom comes home)? A bunch of questions like these bounced around her head for hours until the doorbell rang. The first person was here.

* * *

After the first person came everyone seemed to follow. About a hundred people seem to crowd every inch of Mer's two story house. People were swarming everywhere. The speakers had to be at full blast right about now. And the pizza's completely wiped clean. Meredith didn't even get a slice. 

_Why can't the cops come and shut down this party?_

Frustrated Meredith walked to where the drinks were. By Izzie's request, begs actually, there was a punch bowl filled with fake red Hawaiian punch. What ever was in that stuff was not 100 fruit juice as the bottle advertised. No fruit could produce this blood red color naturally.

She filled the cup to the brim chugging it down. It burned for a second. That wasn't right. Fruit punch wasn't supposed to burn, was it? She need to quench her unnerving thirst that this party forced upon her so she had another cup. And another. And another. Until she was at her tenth cup was when she realized why the punch gave that warm fuzzy feeling down her throat and in her stomach. Someone had spiked the punch. Typical.

But no matter what it seems like she couldn't walk straight. And the walls... Why were they spinning? Walls aren't supposed to spin, are they? No, Meredith was sure that they weren't supposed to. Then, why...?

The pulse of the music was pumping through her vains. She danced. She was not the only drunk dancing, but she still for some reason stood out from the rest. Maybe it was because she kept on screaming and laughing.

A familiar figure stared curiously at her. Meredith called out to it.

"Cristina!" she gave out a girlish giggle that sounds like something Izzie would do, not her.

"Mer? Are you- You drank the punch didn't you?" she snickered,"Mark spiked the punch."

Mer tilted her head slightly,"Mark... Oh! Mark! Where's Mark? Wait, forget Mark- Where's _Derek_?" Her words came out jumbled, not the way she intended them to sound.

"Oh, him he's-" Cris started.

"I mean _McDreeeamy_. Where's my _McDreamy_?" Meredith stumbled around looking for Derek.

Cristina was right next to her when she fell, which was a lot.

"Hey!" Mer moaned,"What's McDreamy doing with her?" Meredith spat.

"Uh, Mer. They've been sort of kind of going out, remember?" Cristina crossed her arms looking skeptically at her person.

"Hm," Meredith slunk down the floor pouting.

Sitting on the floor stubbornly Meredith refused to move an inch. Unexpectedly a tall skinny frame came, unaware that Meredith was on the floor. He absent mindedly tripped over her tiny frame causing him on top of her.

Meredith's face turned bright red at the fact some guy she didn't even know was straddling her and that everyone was staring at them. And for some reason she started an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Her high pitched giggles made him smile.

"Hi, I'm John," he put out his hand helping the flustered and drunk Meredith up.

She beamed. Maybe it's okay that Derek was going out with Addision. This guy wasn't half bad looking, maybe not McDreamy material, but defiantly not bad.

"Meredith," she looked up. He was about a foot taller than her. Wow, he's tall. And his floppy brown hair...

Her stomach gave a sudden jolt. Not good. She bit her lip hard trying to stop from throwing up. Before she knew it she was vomiting on John's brown, and newly green, shoes.

* * *

**_I bet you didn't expect that did you? REVIEW!!!_**


	6. Hangovers

Chapter 6

Ugh, hangovers. 

Not fun. No fun at all. This is the only thing that the movies get right, the hangovers. The pounding on Meredith's head felt like an elephant was playing hop-scotch on the tip of her head. 

And this is not the most comfortable feeling in the world. 

And all she had to tell her Mom is that she thought she had the flu. She didn't even notice that the stench of alcohol was so thick that if you inhale too much that you couldn't get drunk. She just brushed it aside without even a second glance. Meredith's theory is that she actually likes the smell and welcomes it, since its about the same as drinking, which she does. Plus she didn't even notice the extra two bodies that slept over. 

Mer looked over to her side, to her left slept the blond Izzie in her underwear and a tank top. And to her right there was Cristina breathing loudly. She stared at her two friends, why did she need to be the drunk one? 

Looking at the clock it said it was twelve. Twelve. She needs more sleep. She wants more sleep. Meredith's body already knew this and before she new it, Mer's eyelids were drooping and it was dark.

* * *

"Should we wake her up?" Izzie whispered a little too loud.

Meredith heard a loud smack and an ouch,"No, you idiot! She's drunk, she needs sleep! Plus if she wakes up all we're going to hear is her moaning about her headache. 

Mer hear another smack, but it wasn't as loud as the first. 

"Ow!" 

In a stern whisper Izzie whispered, still too loud,"SHHHH!! You'll wake her up!" 

"Too late," Meredith groaned. 

"Morning! Or--er, evening?" Izzie looked at the clock that read 3:34 in neon green numbers. 

"Evening?" Mer groaned a little louder. Apparently the elephants stopped playing hop-scotch on her head and decided that tango was much more entertaining. 

"You better believe it," Cristina quipped. 

"Should I even ask what time?" Meredith made weak attempt to sit up, but managed to bump her 

head on her headboard. 

Cristina snickered,"Real smooth Mer." 

The bow made Meredith's head pound even more,"Ugh..." 

"Here," Izzie handed Meredith a cup of steaming coffee and white pills. 

"Wha-?" Meredith looked at the pills confused. Where they trying to drug her? 

She rolled her eyes,"Its for the hangover." 

She took the pills and drank the coffee hungrily. After she chugged the warm-bitter liquid down she could feel the intense stares of Crisitna and Izzie were giving off. 

"What?" she said slightly annoyed. 

"Are you thirsty?" Cristina mocked. 

"Yeah," her voice cracked. Meredith hadn't realized how dry and achy her mouth was because she was too preoccupied with the pain in with her head. And her overly heavy eyelids, which was weird since she shouldn't be tired at all, but it was probably a hangover thing not a sleeping thing. 

"Thought so," she smirked handing her a tall glass of water near the nightstand. 

Her eyes opened in panic, the party! The house was a mess! How did her mom react to that?! 

"The house-" Mer started. 

"Is fine, we cleaned everything." Iz reassured me. I relaxed back onto the bed. At least that was one out of a thousand things to worry about. 

"Yeah, it was kinda easy after you threw up on that guy," Cristina laughed. 

"Ugh," Meredith groaned covering her face with her hands. Did she really do that? Meredith 

really hoped that was just a dream. Sure, he was really really cute, but she threw up on him. 

What a great first impression. 

"It really helped since everybody started running out screaming," Cristina laughed at the 

memory. "You should've seen Addision's face. I swear I thought she was going to throw up 

herself." 

Izzie laughed with Cristina. Meredith just sat there looking awkwardly at the two of them completely confused. 

"Shut up," she moaned. The laughs started echoing even _after_ they stopped. Stupid hangover. "I forgot, who spiked the punch?" 

"Mark," Izzie said nervously like she was giving out too much information. 

"Thanks, now I'm going to kill him." Meredith stated attempting to get up only to bang her head, 

again to add for the pain in her aching head. "Ow." 

"See, you're in no shape to get up." Izzie said. Her tone was strange... It had a mother-ish sort of feel to it. It was so strange and unusual to Meredith. She usually only heard that type of voice used by kindergarten teachers or nurses. 

Mer obeyed and slumped in the bed. She drank another glass that Cristina had refilled. 

"And if it helps the guy asked for your number." Cristina added like it was something casual and not worth knowing, like what's for dinner. 

"Really?" Mer's heart rate went up a little. 

Guys tend to ignore her. She wasn't completely hideous or anything. People just tend to forget her and only remembered her if they wanted something like to copy her paper. That's just the way it is. And for this one guy to actually notice her and even ask her number after she puked on him... 

She was touched that he cared, and still cared. Even if he wasn't Derek he wasn't bad either. Maybe even better because he actually felt something for her and would remember her name. Maybe he would even call her later. No, that was not an option. If anything, guys never call the day after they get your number. It was some sort of written code in all men's DNA. 

The next thing Meredith knew she was asleep.

* * *

"Meredith get up," her Mom snapped. 

"Mom, I'm sick remember?" Mer groaned rolling to the other side of bed. 

"Fine, fine, fine. But your friends, why were they here for so long?" she asked her tone of voice 

was nothing like Izzie's it was more paranoid. 

"Izzie and Cristina? It's nothing, they just wanted to take care of me because they actually care." I 

tried to keep the venom out of my voice. 

"Don't use that tone with me," she waved her finger. "I do too care. I care because I bust my ass working for you all day and I come home! If it wasn't for you I would stay at the hospital, but I come home!" 

Meredith winced. No, not of her mother's harsh words. She was used to that. But the intensity of her voice rang in her ears didn't help her involuntary hangover. 

"Yes _mother_," Meredith said it like it was a dirty word. And to her it was. Her mom didn't care. She knew that she knew she didn't care. It was obvious that her career was more important than she was. But a little compassion once and a while would be nice. Just once. 

She sighed in defeat,"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Meredith." 

"Neither do I," Mer muttered after her mom left.

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay. Piles of homework + the computer crashing disaster. I wanted to write for weeks but couldn't. So sorry! But here it is right? I'll try and write another one. Review!_**


	7. Stephenie

Chapter 7

School again. It was awful going back there and having to face all those people again. Meredith decided she was not getting out of bed. Nothing on the face of the planet will get her out of bed. Absolut--

"Meredith?"

Omigod. That's Derek's voice. What was he doing here?! He was supposed to be at school! He's supposed to be with Addison.

"Mer?" Oh, there she is. Damn bitch on her property.

"Yeah?" Mer jumped out of bed and called behind the glass door. Thank god today is was covered by the screen so they couldn't see that she wasn't even dressed yet.

"Do you need a ride? My mom was going to drop me and Addi off and I thought--"

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm okay. It's fine." Mer poked her head in front of the screen and gave them a weary smile.

"Okay, well see you at school," Addison flashed her a dazzling smile showing off all of her crest white teeth. Mer gave them both one not showing her unbrushed ones. Like that would be good thing to see, her unbrushed teeth.

She had to change and fast. The warning bell rang in fifteen minutes and its a fifteen minute walk. Things just don't like going Meredith's way.

* * *

Meredith dashed through the halls and past by her locker briefly to get her Algebra book. And ran quickly to her classroom. She sat down right when the bell rang. Her breathing was hard, but she made it. 

"Where were you?" Izzie hissed during Jonson's Warm-Ups. (A/N:What's with teachers and warm-ups? I have to do them in practically every period.)

"At home," Mer whispered. Her makeup was probably smudged and her pink hair messed up from all the running.

"We can tell," Cristina added without even looking up from her paper. She then put her pencil down and looked up triumphantly.

"Rockin' party Grey, I really loved looking at the food you ate earlier." Alex snickered.

"Oh really?" Meredith was annoyed, "Would you like for me to do an encore now?"

He looked surprised that I even answered him. He wasn't really used to people talking back to him, maybe with the exception of Cristina but when was Cristina not an exception?

"No, I'm fine." He tried to regain his cool and calm composure, failing of course.

Cristina snickered,"It's okay Karev. We all know how sensitive you get when someone actually responses to your existence other than someone saying,'Here catch!' "

Izzie got a fit of giggles and Meredith joined it. Alex's face looked like Cristina slapped him with a cold fish.

"Enough," Ms. Jonson hissed. They all immediately stared at their papers even if they were already done.

Meredith snuck a glimpse of Derek. It looked like he was kinda struggling with his homework that was just assigned. Meredith had this weird urge to go over there and help him, but of course the teacher beat her to the punch. After all that is Jonson's job, helping people. And her's was to just sit there and learn. So much fun.

* * *

Fourth period was rolling around. And of course there was Derek sitting in his seat and Addisioin draped herself around him. Disgusting, to just cling yourself to your man. Er--boyfriend.  
Mr. Tinks sat in his little red stool, one similar to the one Meredith had at home. Actually, she was positive it was the exact same one.

"Copy the Agenda and then we'll start our Proofreading Warm Ups. (A/N: Again with the freaking warm ups!) " Tinks said while wiggling his butt on the stool.

Meredith sat there staring at the letters on her page. She already copied the Agenda so she just sat there, staring. She flickered her eyes up for a second to see that Mr. Tinks was staring at her intently. Like she did some sort of unspeakable deed and deserves to die, okay not that bad but the staring was kinda creepy.

"Okay, so what needs to be fixed?" he asked looking directly at Meredith. She just slinked back into her seat trying to be invisible.

Cristina raised her arm high in order to his attention.

Without even looking at her Mr. Tinks said,"Yes Cristina?"

She answered without pausing for breath. And took five minutes asking questions that she obviously knew the answer to. She just wanted the attention, more like needed it. And yet through this Meredith still hung out with her.

Meredith looked down at her paper to stare at the letters again. They seemed so bland and boring. Then again, it's class work.

"Stephenie, what do you think needs to be fixed?" Mr. Tinks asked.

And for some strange reason from some strange impulse Meredith looked up. She knew her name wasn't Stephenie and she knew she probably wasn't going to pay attention to what Stephenie says. But still, she looked up. Very briefly. And she saw that Mr. Tinks was looking at her, directly at her. Why was he looking at her? Meredith was sure her name was Meredith and didn't spontaneously changed into Stephenie. But why did _he_ think so?

_Stupid catman._

Just to check Meredith looked around to see if he confused seats for a second. No, all guys except for Izzie. No one could forget Izzie, so he had to be talking to her.

"My name's not Stephenie." Meredith stated without any emotion. She had to use all of her self-control not to scream, 'MY FUCKING NAME IS MEREDITH YOU RETARD!!!!!!' or start smacking him around. She may be small, but she's taken six years of karate.

"Why do I keep calling you Stephenie?!" he smacked his head to his forehand giving a nervous laugh. It echoed throughout the classroom.

Meredith's gaze turned down and her cheeks flushed. Why did everyone forget her? Now people would actually believe her when she said that she's forgettable.

"It's Meredith," Mer heard someone next to her say.

She looked to her right and it was John. He remembered. And he didn't wince when he said her name. He didn't look disgusted. And he was defending her. Her stomach gave this fluttery feeling. She felt like she was on air. She bit her lip slightly, out of habit, and gave him a thankful smile. At least someone remembered her.

Then, she had another strange impulse. She looked at Cristina. One of Cris' eyebrow's raised up and she gave her a curious and intrigued look. What was her friend doing? Did she get over Derek that easily?

Then Cristina saw that Meredith's gaze was no longer at herself but had redirected to her paper. And she kept on catching a glimpse of Derek. And then at the other guy, John. Apparently she wasn't completely over Derek. But what made her even more curious was when Meredith looked at her paper both boys looked at her. This was defiantly going to be interesting.


	8. The Two Most Deadly Letters Combined

Chapter 8

P.E.

The two most deadly letters combined. It was a way of the government letting the school torture their students. And it worked. Everyday until Meredith is Junior she'd have to endure this torture class they called P.E. The running. And for this class, the football.

Why did she choose this P.E. class anyway? Oh yeah, Cristina. She looked over to Cristina standing at the other side of the classroom. After football would be Self-Defense. Not too hard.

_I hope..._

"Go to your teams!" the tiny pale woman screamed.

Meredith scrambled up to the team which she was assigned to. Like anybody would pick her. She was scrawny and small which immediately went into people's heads as wimpy.

And they were so wrong. Meredith had surprising strength. And catching skills. She could catching and throw the ball the majority of the time. It's just that no one passed the ball _to_ her. She just stands in the field confused, since no one would give the time to explain this stupid game to her.

"RUN!!" the tallest guy on her team yelled at her.

Run where?! So, she ran in a straight line looking backwards.

The guy, Andrew! That's his name. He didn't even look at her and threw the ball to the blond. Who, got called an interception because she was heavily guarded.

_Unlike me!_

Meredith rolled her eyes. Men, they are such idiots. Here she was running, a couple feet away from the touch down line-thingy and he didn't even think about passing the ball to the girl who was open.

They tried the play again, with the same results. And again. And again.

Testosterone. It's testosterone, Meredith decided. All of the testosterone in the air clouded the guy's brains and they can't think straight. Or all they think of is winning and sexy girls. Meredith rolled her eyes. Meredith caught their Quarterback staring at the center's ass. Meredith shuddered at the unnecessary scene in front of her.

The ball was hiked on the other side and everyone started running. And Mer did what she found out what was the easiest thing to do, follow the crowd. Just do what other people are doing so you don't look like an idiot, this was Meredith's new philosophy.

So, she ran forward towards nothing--and no one. Then, she fell. Her foot slipped beneath her, gravity did the rest. She landed hard on her butt. So much so that a thud was heard. Everyone stopped the play and laughed. _Laughed_.

Meredith sat on the ground with her legs out-stretched. She tried to laugh so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot. But it hurt, not the laughing but the actual fall. But, this happened a lot. Too often. Meredith often finds herself on the floor at strange times because she tripped on her feet. Her own feet. That was sad, and she knew it. Ashamed of it. But what can you do?

"Real smooth," the Quarterback on her team said.

She glared up at the tall guy a yard away from her. He towered over her, even though most people do anyway.

"Shut up!" she hissed at the string bean like dude.

He just smirked and moved on.

Meredith eventually had to get up. And preferably before everyone started running. So she pushed herself up and joined her team. Apparently we were on defense. And Meredith was pretty sure that meant they stood in front of other people so they didn't get across the touch down line.

The ball was hiked and Meredith picked a random person from the crowd. She followed them around slowly. This person she picked never got passed the ball either. What was her name? Well, that didn't completely matter. All they did was follow each other around so they'd look like they're playing football.

Something had happened and now Meredith's team had posses ion of the ball. So, there was the Quarterback staring at the girl's ass again. Meredith rolled her eyes again.

"RUN!!!" the guy shouted at her, again.

Meredith had this weird feeling, but ignored it.

Then in that split second she wished she would've listened to that feeling. She fell. Again. But this time there's a twist. A different tall dude on the other team pushed her down, not pushed exactly but more trampled. It was like he didn't see her at all and just walked all over her. And then her butt met the floor once again.

Her right leg skidded on the mud for a second and it was completely covered in mud, leaves, grass, and hopefully not geese crap. Her leg burned. _Burned_ The pain on her tail-bone was nothing compared to the throbbing of her leg. It felt like someone cut her. But no one cut her.

Meredith gave a quick glance at her leg. She made out the shape of a small scrape and a tiny trickle of blood.

_Lovely._

"Sorry," the guy muttered apologetically. Mer wasn't sure if he was sincere or what.

"Hell, yeah you are." she said back to him. The laughter that spread throughout the people in the field feed at her anger. Why did she had to be such a klutz? And two in one day, one period. Not even anhour's worth of time and she fell twice.

"How does it feel to fall down twice?" some kid on my team said. He had a bushel of curly brown hair.

"Wet."

* * *

_**Hmmm... Like it? It's what happened in P.E. today. Not fun, not fun one bit. Anybody has an idea of John's McNickname? Suggestions are welcomed. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	9. Sticks And Stones

Chapter 9

Abuse.

What is the first thing that comes to mind? Blood? Bruises? Screaming? Hitting. This is what the average person think abuse is. But what about the rest of us who are suffering from a different kind of abuse? Not the physical abuse, but the verbal? No one actually thinks that it matters. After all, sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Words hurt. To be frank, words hurt like hell. Bruises and cuts can heal eventually, but those words can sting forever. You really can't take back what another human being has said. It's just there, it's lingering presence follows you like a shadow. There is nothing you can do about it. Nothing.

"Meredith!"

Her mother called from downstairs. She was probably home from work. It's around twelve, does she really believe that her daughter is up?

"What?!" Meredith said walking slowly down the stairs.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked, her tone hasty.

"Maybe you woke me when you called me downstairs?" Meredith couldn't hide her bitter sarcasm.

"Don't you give me that tone! Why don't you ever go out? Do you have any friends at all Meredith?" she spat. Man, that woman has such a temper.

"I do have friends. I do go out, maybe you should come home at decent hours so you could find out," she yearned to say. But she couldn't. At least not now. Her mother looks tired already. And her shrill voice cursing at her is the last thing she'd like to hear before bed.

"Answer me!" she demanded as if she was the all might queen of surgery land.

"I have friends all right? Lots, and lots of friends." that was a bit over the top and she didn't believe it at all. Meredith didn't even believe what came out of her own mouth.

"Don't you talk to me like that? You have some nerve! I am your mother! I am Ellis Grey!"

_As if that means anything to me._

"You have no right to speak to me like that?! Do you hear me? You pathetic excuse for a person. Look at you with your pink hair and your black nails! You actually go out in public like that?" she scoffed. "I am ashamed to call you my own, but is it my fault? No, it's Thatchers! He didn't wear a condom one time, and he wanted kids! But what happens? This!" she pointed at Meredith. "A mistake. A horrible horrible mistake! And it's not my mistake! It's Thatchers, but is he here to take care of his mistake like normal people? No!"

She ranted about her 'horrible horrible husband who left her for some skank.' She didn't even notice that Meredith slunk off to her room.

Her mother, Ellis Grey. Is the worst mother ever. No, she does not beat me with her fists. Who knows, maybe she would if she wasn't a surgeon. But those are her 'golden hands.' Nothing may touch the golden hands except a scapula. Nothing else. Not even her own daughter.

Words defiantly hurt more than sticks and stones.

Meredith would take sticks and stones over this any day.

* * *

**_Very very short and pathetic, I appologize. I shall work on a new one ASAP._**


End file.
